Not Even Close To Average
by Wisegirl6
Summary: Nico and Percy accidentally shadow travel to Nico's half-sisters school. Which wouldn't be so bad if her school wasn't for Wizards. Join them as they storm the Ministry, take down Umbridge and reveal Voldemort. Fifth Year. After HOO series. With my OC Emma. HIATUS
1. My Idiot Brother Comes To Visit

**Hi Friends! It's Wisegirl6 here! I will not be updating in the next few days 'cause Ill be at my cottage.**

**SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT: This story contains my OC Emma. She is a daughter of Hades and a wizard. Please even if you don't like OCs please give my story a try, Please it won't kill you,**

**NOTE: This Story Takes Place In Their Third Year**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 1: My Idiot Brother Comes To Visit

Emma POV

My brother Nico says that I am the most bizzare child of Hades _EVER_. Sometimes I have to agree. I mean, I look nothing like Nico. I have dark blonde hair, pale skin and black eyes. I'm not kidding, my eyes are seriously black. Not only am I a bizarre looking child of Hades, but i'm also a Witch. Every September 1st I board the train and go to Hogwarts until the summer comes and I go back to camp.

Today I was in my Transfiguration class. Professor Umbridge was sitting quietly at the back with her clipboard and pen as Professor McGonagall explained the spell we were doing today. I sat at my desk looking blankly at the mouse in front of me. How was I supposed to vanish _that_? I had barely vanished my snail last week! I nervously bit my lip and turned to guidance from Hermione, who was sitting next to me. However, she was to engrosssed in hert spell to even notice me so I let it be. Figuring that I should give it a try I raised my wand and spoke the incantation. Suddenly the mouse was gone! I almost umped for joy when Professor McGonagall congraduated me in front of the entire class, _and Umbridge_!

I was probably the only one that always spoke my mind in Umbridges class. I had had so many detentions Umbridge was almost tired of giving them to me. She always made me write lines, _I must not speak out of turn_, with a quill that wrote them on the back of my hand. But, Umbridge didn't know that whenever I was done I just soaked my hand in Nectar and I was good. Now the skin on the back of my hand was so strong that it took an hour before it started to hurt. It was so fun to pull one over on her.

Suddenly I sensed a disturbance in the shadows. You see, Nico got the dead and Hazel got the gems but I got the shadows. Shadow travel took no energy at all and I could virtually control any shadow at all. But, I guess I have to give some credit to my hat. My hat was given to me by Hades on my fifteenth birthday and I never took it off. It was a mini Helm of Darkness, it could morph into any shape I wanted it to and it enabled me to become the shadows. Of course, it wasn't as powerful as my dads.

Just then shapes appeared out of the shadows behing me, next to Umbridge. Unfortunately it was shapeds I recognized. My idiot brother Nico, my cousin Percy and his Hellhound Ms. O'Leary. Nico and Percy froze as if the were first realising where they were. Umbridgeand McGonagall took out their wands and pointed them at the boys.

"Who might you two boys be?" said Umbridge in her sickeningly sweet voice.

McGonagall opened her mouth to say something but I got there before her.

"_You Idiots!," _I hissed at them as I pushed past Umbridge.

"Oh...Hey sis," muttered Nico sheepishly.

I was glaring daggers at them. If looks could kill they would be long dead.

Professor McGonagall began to put the pieces together."Wait,_ you_ are _her_ brother?" At her words a rush of whispers passsed through the crowd of Wizards.

I ignored McGonagall and began to yell at them in ancient greek."_YOU DO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT? MY SCHOOL! AND YOU DO KNOW WHAT THEY HAVE HERE... SPELLS THAT WILL LEAVE YOU ROCKING BACK AND FORTH ON A BED WHILE MUTTERING ABOUT EVIL WIZARDS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! DID YOU EVEN STOP TO CONSIDER MAYBE GOING TO A SCHOOL FULL OF WITCHES AND WIZARDS MIGHT BE A BAD IDEA?"_

_"We were being attacked by at least twenty dracnae! I guess this is the first place Nico thought of," _said Percy defencively.

_"BUT DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HOW BAD THIS MAY LOOK FOR ME? THEY WILL WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT PAST THEIR BARRIERS. YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE NOW! AND YOU JUST HAD TO BRING THE HELLHOUND!" _I screamed as I guestured to Ms. O'Leary.

Other students and teachers must have heard my yelling because some started to emerge from different classrooms around the castle.

"_Okay here's the plan," _I said somewhat nicer,"RUN!" I screamed the last part out loud and the boys followed me as I tore through the halls, with Ms. O'Leary taging behind us. There was quite a crowd of teachers tailing us now, with Umbridge at their head. Luckily we got to the castle doors just as they began to catch up. I opened the heavy doors and came to face with most of the Ministry Of Magic standing on the grounds below us. I looked from scene to scene in dismay.

We were trapped.

**OK. Well I hope you liked the chapter. And I hope it was long enough for you. So review and I'll make another chapter just as big as this one. I also have a question for everyone:**

**What should the relationship between Emma and Harry be like?**

**1: Best friends**

**2: In a relationship**

**3: Good friends**

**So choose your favourite option and I will try to provide.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wisegirl6**


	2. I Have A Very Important Flashback

**Hi Friends!** **I ****have decided to update my story again because I have some really cool ideas. I want to thank anyone who reviewed and hope that they keep reading. Enjoy,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 2: I Have A Very Important Flashback

Harrys POV

_POP!_

I looked away from my mouse toward the sound of the noise. Emma was sitting at her desk with her wand pointed to a spot on the table where her mouse had been. She looked pretty surprised that it had worked. Professor McGonagall walked over to Emma's desk and began to congradulate her. I snuck a peek at Umbridge at the other end of the room. She wore a look of deep loathing, almost identical to Snape's, with her pink-coloured lips pursed. I tried to hide my smile at the disgusted look on Umbridges face.

The only one Umbridge hated more than me was Emma. She was usually a kind girl, but whenever Professor Umbridge was around she suddenly had a rude come-back for everything. Emma was one of my good friends. While I preffered to hang out with Ron, Hermione often took to spending time with Emma, usually in the library. Ginny was also friends with Emma. They would do almost everything together. Even though Emma was a year older than Ginny they still always mad e time for one another. Emma was a very good flier and a chaser on the Griffindor team. She got relatively good grades in every subjec but, believe it or not, potions was her best subject. Even though Snape hated all Griffindors Emma was the one that was amazing at potions, the one he least hated. But he still didn't like her.

Just then, three shapes appeared in the room. No, not appeared, but they seemed to come out of the shadows. One was a boy of about 17, with tan skin, black hair and sea-green eyes. He almost looked like me a bit. Just without the scar and glasses. The second figure was a boy of 14 with olive-coloured skin, dark eyes and black seemed very familiar, almost as if I had seen him before. He seemed menacing, like the type of person that was scary when made mad. He gave off the same powerful aura as Emma did, like he was radiating death. The third figure, well, wasn't even a figure. It was a large black dog with glowing black where it was.

The teachers were on them in a flash, wands at the ready. They looked puzzled, even scared.

Of course, Umbridge was the first to speak, in her sweet but scary manner,"Who might you two boys be?"

I was waiting for McGonagall to step in and say something but somene got there first. Emma.

"_You idiots!"_ she hissed at them angrily.

The younger one of two gave a guilty smile,"Hey sis."

I suddenly realised where I had seen him before, two years ago. The funny thing was I wasn't exactly supposed to see him.

_FLASHBACK_

We were having a great lesson. Professor Lupin was proving to be a very good teacher. The Boggart was certainly a challenge, but it was fun all the same. Almost everyone had had a chance to face it and I was excited to try. Up next was Emma.

I wondered what the boggart would become for Emma. She was the most fearless person I had ever met. Emma uncertainly stepped up to face the boggart. It immediately became something totally different from what everyone else feared. It was a boy with olive coloured skin, black hair and empty eyes. He was obviously dead. A ronze sword stuck out from a place just above his navel, where there was a large blood spot.

Emma gasped. I heard her murmur something under her breath that sounded like 'Nico'. She was shaking violently and she wore a look of deep fear.

Professor Lupin, sensing her discomfort, stepped in front of the boggart-boy and it turnned into a silvery orb. With a wave of his wand the orb turnned into a balloon that soared through the air over our heads.

"Are you alright Emma?" asked Lupin curiously.

Even through her shaking and her fast breathing she managed to give her head a small nod.

"I think that you should take a trip to Madam Pomfrey. Ask her for a calming drought. Don't bother returning to class, you have been through enough today," he said comfortingly.

Emma gave a shaky nod before running out of the room.

* * *

The rest of the class was still eciting but there was a lot of tension in the air now. No one knew who that boy was. After we were dismissed I went to look for Emma. I was on my way to the hospital wing when I heard Emma's voice coming from an empty classroom. I quietly crept forward, so that I was mere inches away from the door. I looked through a crack between the door and the wall. I nearly gasped in shock.

Emma was talking to the very boy we had just seen in Lupin's class. Well, he wasn't really there. Instead it was an image of him that was projected on a large cicle of mist. I focused in on what they were saying

"Nico, it was so scary. I was so afraid." With a jolt I realised that Emma was crying._ Emma. Was. Crying._ Emma never, ever cried and I was probably one of the first people to ever see her do it.

"It's okay Em. It's okay to be scared. I would have been scared too." He said a consoling voice

"But you weren't there. You didn't see me. I felt so weak, helpless!"

"Emma, sometimes you're going to feel helpless. We all feel it sometimes. And just because you're my sister doesn't mean that you are supposed to be fearless. Everyone gets scared."

Emma gave a little smile,"Thanks Death Breath"

The boy smiled too,"See ya later Shadow Face"

Emma swiped her hand through the mist. The image disappeareda nd I tore down the hall.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

I was jolted out of my thoughts as Emma began to shout at them in a different language. Belive me, it was no language I 'd ever heard.

The boys' faces went from scared, to guilty, to scared again. I couldn't blame them. The look Emma was giving them was enough to make even Voldemort shy away from her. Finally she seemed to calm down.

She said something quietly to them in the same language. Then she screamed out one last word, this time in English.

"RUN!"

**Well I hope you liked that chapter. I was planning on making it longer but myc reative juices have dried up. I promise I will update in a few days at most,**

**Wisegirl6**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M NOT REALLY SURE IF YOU'RE OUT THERE!**

**I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE IF YOU DO! (::)**


	3. I Am Arrested

**Hi Friends! So I have written another chapter for you! I really hope you like it,**

**Wisegirl6**

**Song I Am** **Listening To: Lights by Ellie Goulding**

Chapter 3: I Am Arrested

Emmas POV

I began to internally panic. Teachers on one side of you and ministry wizards on the other. Not exactly a good combination. Looks like I wasn't the only one who was worried.

"Okay, Emma you're the expert on Wizards and Witches here, so tell us what to do!" said Nico quietly.

I bit my lip as I studied the situation,"Well the obvious thing to do would be to fight. I mean, Three kids of the Big Three. We could take a few hundred wizards."

"Sure," said Percy sacastically,"Along with all the monsters in New York"

I gave him a look that clearly said 'you got a better idea?' and he drew his sword with a glum expression. Nico took out his Stygian Iron sword and I took out my helm and my throwing knives. Unlike most, I fought with 6 inch Stygian Iron throwing knives instead of a regular sword, bow and arrow or dagger. I fixes the helm on my head so that it wouldn't come off while fighting.

My helms usual form was a plain black baseball cap, but when I willed it to become its regular form it transformed into a gleaming circlet of pure Stygian Iron. As soon as it touched my head the shadows around us began to shift, as if they were being blown by a nonexistent fan.

"So, Percy, Nico you take on the Ministry Wizards," I guestured to the lager group,"And I'll take the teachers. No Maiming and certainly no killing. If anything just try and scare them with your swords and super-cool powers."

They nodded their heads in agreement and we let out a battle cry before charging the wizards.

* * *

I smiled as I shadow-traveled to where Umbridge was standing. She lept back in fright, as did all of the teachers surrounding her. I bended the shadows to my will and they swirled around me, probably scaring the wits out of everyone. I forced the shadows into one straight column and blasted it toward Umbridge. She was thrown into a wall and she slumped to the ground, unconcious.

All of the teachers looked at me in fright, expecting me to do the same to them. I took on a battle stance and I noticed some students who were watching the fight inn awe. I saw most of my Griffindor friends as well as most of the Slytherin blockheads. In a split-second decision I hurled my kife st a point just above Malfoy's head. It implanted itself in the wall and Malfoy virtually jumped into Goyle's arms. They scrambled away just as the knife shot outn of the wall and back to my hand. I took a quick look behind me and smiled.

Percy had summoned large waves out of the lake and was dousing them every few seconds. Nico had summoned an army of dead soldiers and Thye Ministry members were trying their best to keep away from them. So far it looked like they were winning. All of the spells they were firing at Percy bounced right off of him because of his newly-reinstated Achilles Heel.

Just then I heard someone speaking to me.

"Miss. LeVerhgne what are you hoping to accomplish here?" It was Dumbledore. He was wearing a questioning look, but you could also see that he was also slightly amused.

"Hello Headmaster." I said as if this was an everyday occuance. I dropped the English accent that I always had to use at Hogwarts,"Oh, my brother and cousin here had a bit of a... traveling mishap. I think that Professor Umbridge might have called the Ministry Of Magic in to round us up."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows behind his half-moon glasses,"What sort of traveling mishap?"

"I am afraid I can't tell you Sir."

"Well I am afraid I will have to submitt you for questioning," The way he said it sounded more like a challange, as if he were daring me not to come away quietly.

I gave him my best mock smile. He shot a basic stunning spell at me. I brought my hand up diagonally, moving shadows that ate up the curse like a square of Ambrosia. I did a small almost spinning motion and I dissapeared into the shadows. I reappeared metres away from where I had been before and I brought out my throwing knives. Dumbledore shot a beam of light at me that became dozens of sharp daggers. I deflected every one of them on my knives and I could hear the gasps of the teachers and students around me. He shot a large column of fire at me. I willed the shadows to envelop it. Now it was bright green Greek fire. I caught it if my hands adn launched it at my Headmaster. He just batted them aside. I decided it was time to end this fight. I launched my throwing knives at him so fast he didn't have time to avoid them. They pinned him to the wall by his cloak and I stepped back a few inches.

Dumbledore smiled at me,"Well I have to say your abilities have bested even me in a fight. I assume you weren't trying to wound?"

I held out my hands and the knives shot back towards me. I caught them in midair,"Never Headmaster."

"STOP YOUR FIGHTING!" I turnned around to see a stunned Nico lying at the feet of The Minister For Magic Corneilius Fudge **(Sp?)**. I knew that if I so much as moved, he would do something very horrible to my brother. I glared at him and dropped my knives as Percy dropped his sword. Ministry members handcuffed us and the last thing I thought was before we apparated was _The Ministry has just arrested me._

**YAY! Another chapter down. I hope this fighting scene satisfied you and I would like to apologise because I am horrible at action scenes. So I hope you enjoyed,**

**Wisegirl6**

**PLEAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Now It Gets Complicated

**Hi Friends! So I hope you liked the last chapter. And please forgive my crummy Action-Scene writing. Enjoy,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 4: Now It Gets Complicated

Percy's POV (I wonder what's going on in his head?)

I am going to _kill_ Nico. I mean, he couldn't have come up witha better place to go! Now we've been arrested and we have almost no chance of getting out on our own! And all because of a few dracnae!

Apperating was the weirdest and most painful sensation I have ever gone through. Emma explained to us everything about the Wizarding world. I knew about as much as all the rest of the Wizards did. Right now, for example, I knew that the men carrying us away were Wizards from The Ministry Of Magic. I knew that we were being taken into their custody. And I knew that I would probably be speaking toThe Minister for Magic, Corneilieus Flup or something like that.

Anyways, we arrived in a large office, complete with its own large desk, arched windows and a scowling boss. The nameplate on the desk said Corneilius Fudge, Minister For Magic. So this was the infamous Fudge. From what I'd heaqrd about him from Emma, he wasn't a huge beliver. He definately didn't look like much. He wore lime green robes and a matching bowler.

"I suspect these are the culprits of that 'rampage' Dolores was talking about?"

The man who was holding me, big with a large black beard, nodded his head.

Fudge looked at each of us in turn, glancing at me like I was a low-life loser. He gave the same look to Nico, but when he saw Emma his expression changed.

"Miss LeVerghne I thought after the little _inncident_ last summer there wouldn't be any more problems. I take it you are the ringleader of htis scheme?"He said with a menacing smile.

Emma pretended to think about it."I guess you could say that." He voice sounded challenging, not at all how it should sound when she was talking to someone of higher power than her.

"I have been keeping track of you LeVerghne. Professor Umbridge has informed me of your constant rule breaking and nonsense talk of Voldemort-."

"HE IS BACK!" she yelled venomously."YOU MAY NOT HAVE REALISED IT BUT THE REST OF THE WIZARDING WORLD HAS! FINE, IF YOU WANT TO BE THE ONLY MINISTER THAT SAT BACK AND TOLD EVERYONE THAT IT'S OKAY WHILE A DARK WIZARD RAN AROUND AND KILLED PEOPLE!"

That struck a nerve. Fudge's face turnned tomato-red and the took a step forward, lips purse into an ugly scowl."Get them out of my sight. Lock them up!"

With that we were taken from the room and led down a series of hallways.

* * *

Emma's POV

My room was certainly... white. Everything in there was a violently bright shade of white, the walls, the bed, everything. Even everything in the small washroom was white. As someone who preferred everything to be in black this room was really not to my liking.

The Wizard threw me into the room and shut the door. I plopped down onto the bed and tried to block out all of the white light, but it was no use. I began to devise escape plans. Most of them involved weapons which we didn't have. The only things they didn't steal were a couple emergency drachmas. _That's it!_ We use the drachmas to contact camp for a recue team.

I ran to the bathroom and turned on the taps super hot. a fine film of steam came out. I hope that was good enough for Iris. I brought out my drachma."Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood." I tossed my drachma into the mist and a blurry image of Annabeth appeared.

"Hey Emma, What's up? Wait, where are you?"

"Heh Heh, funny story..." I explained to her everything that had happened andmy plan.

By the end of it her mouth was hanging slightly open."That is the mos crazy plan I haveevr heard but it just might work."

We smiled at each other before talking out the finer points of my plan.

This sould be _fun_.

Arthur Weasley's POV (Bet ya didn't see that coming)

The Ministry was busy as usual. I stopped to stare at the golden fountain in the atrium. The moment seemed almost peaceful (I say _almost_ because of the hoards of chatty Wizards and dozens of purple paper airplanes soaring through the air).

Just then all of the fireplaces lit up with bright-purple fire. That's strange, I thought. Doesn't all of the Floo powder make green fire? Then out of the flames stepped an army of _teenagers_?

Yes, hundreds of armoured teens wearing orange shirts. Each of them was armed with either a sword, bows and arrows or a dagger.

All of the teens stood in one large group by the fireplaces. Other Ministry Wizards also formed a group facing the teenagers and brought out their wands. We stood there in uncomfortable silence until one person, ablonde haired teen at the front of the group, let out a fierce battle cry and the army charged.

After that there was a flurry of spells directed at the approaching army, the majority of them just bounced off of their armour. I still did not have my wand out when the blonde girl from before approached me with her knife in hand.

I held up my hands in surrender.

The girl lowered her knife and spoke to me."Do you think you can help me? We have only come because some friends of ours were taken prisoner by the Minister. I have no clue where they might be."

The girl really looked desprate so I guestured my hand for her to follow me. She let out a sigh of relief and quickly followed me to an empty hallway.

"My name is Arthur Weasley. Do you know why your friendswere taken prisoner?" I did have good reason to be suspicious because not all prisoners are put in jail for things which they are not guilty of.

"My friends were put in jail because of a little mistake of theirs. Hopefully I can explain it fully to you later. I'm Annabeth by the way." I was then that I realised that Annabeth had an American accent. Why would she be American if The Ministry was involved?

So many questions.

Emma's POV

At exactly 12:45 there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see a smiling Annabeth on the other side. I wraped her in a quick hug and noticed the person that was standing a few feet away.

It was Ron's dad.

I was internally panicing for a second there but then I realsed he was smiling. Good he was on our side.

"Okay, now we need to save Percy and my idiot brother. Their rooms should be close."

Annabeth nodded and the three of us ran down the hallway. Almost entirely too quickly we came to another door.

I suddenly got an evil idea."Iknow this isn't the time for jokes but I really have a good one."

Annabeth gave me a look the clearly said,' _really?_'. Finally she gave in.

I willed the shadows to surround me like a cloak, with only my mouth visible.

Annabeth nodded her approval before laughing. Mr. Weasley just looked plain confused. He tapped on the doorknob with his wand and we heard a seires of metalic clicks.

I opened the door and walked into the room, still wearing my freaky shadow cloak. Percy and Nico (They just happened to be sharing a room) jumped up from the bed and looked at me in horror.

"I have come to collect your souls. You are long overdue." They probably would have screamed but Nico noticed Annabeth in the doorway.

"Nice try Em, but you're going to have to do better to fool us." said Nico, regaining his composeure.

I doubled over in laughter as the shadows rushed back from me."It seemed like you were pretty scred over there Nico, a bit too scared for a fearless son of Hades." I mocked."Anyways, we need to get to the Minister oF Magic. He has our Hellhound as well as our weapons. Percy I am assumng you still have Riptide?"

"Yup!" said Percy as Annabeth enveloped him in a hug.

I gave a small smile."Okay, now's when it gets complicated."

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPY DONE! I was actually planning tio have this chapter longer but I felt that it really didn't need another 500 words. So I hope you liked it and...

PLEASE REVIEW!,

Wisegirl6


	5. Stupid Authors Note!

**Hi Friends! I am so sorry but this is just an authors note. Yeah I know they suck. But I have gotten started on the next chapter and will hopefully put it up this week. I have a poll on my profile that I can not continue the story without people filling it concers Emma and a relationship with one of the other demigods. I need help to choose which person will be best. HAPPY OLYMPICS,**

**Wisegirl6**


	6. The Minister Cowers In Fear

**Hi Friends! I am so loving this story so I will update again! Enjoy,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 5: The Minister cowers in fear

Percy's POV

Emma's trick was soooo not cool. It almost made me wet my pants. I know, the almighty hero of Olympus was scraed by his little cousin, but you don't know how scary that was. For all I knew that really could have been the god of death. With Hades as your uncle you really don't know what to expect.

Anyways, Emma took off down the hallway in pursuit of a wizard dude. Annabeth guestured for me to follow her and I had to run to catch up.

"Okay." said Emma."They probably are keeping our weapons in the Ministers office. It's just down this hallway. Do we have a plan?"

We looked at one another in silence. "Okay, plan is...wing it." I said with fake entusiasm.

* * *

The door of the Minister dudes office was blasted off of its hinges. We stood there in the doorway, looking at a very shocked Fudge. He brought out his 'wand' and pointed it at us. I wasn't scared.

"YOU!" Screamed the Minister, pointing a finger at Emma."I locked you up! How did you get out?"

Emma rolled her eyes."Magic, _duh_."In an instant. Emma was on top of his desk. She snatched her throwing knives off of the table and pointed them at his face. "I know how to use these. Don't make me."

The Minister seemed to shrink a bit. It was hilarious watching his face change colours. Finally he raised his hands in surrender. We grabbed our weapons and ran.

"Okay what do we do now?" asked Nico.

"I have a plan." said Emma.

Sadly that didn't entirely assure me.

Emma's POV

I smiled as the welcoming inky blackness of the shadows covered everyone in camp. I transported us to the one place that was both close enough and safe for us; Hogwarts.

**Yeah I know. Not the longest or best chapter, but I just wanted to leave you at a cliffe like that 'cause I am so mean. So the results of the poll are in. It was a tie etween Leo and Connor. So I chose...**

**CONNOR! Yeah I'm sorry to those of you who picked Leo but I think it's unfair that Travis has Katie and Connor is single.I also thnk Leo is just to awesome to be in a relationship. He needs to be single. I hoped you liked the chapter,**

**Wisegirl6**


	7. Filthy Half Breeds!

**Hi Friends! Okay, now finally we're back at Hogwarts. So I hope you like this chapter,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 6: Wicked Halfbreeds

Harry POV

The school was buzzing with excitement. The evnts of yesterday were still fresh in everyones mind. There were a lot of rumors going around the school. The first one was that Emma and her friends were Ministry expiraments that got lose and tried to wreak havoc on the school. Another one was that Emma was working for Voldemoret and was a spy this whole time. I found both of them hard to agree with.

I had many questions that I wanted Emma to answer.

Who was she?

How did she do that?

How come she had knives?

Who were those two kids really?

What was she?

Hermione didn't think that I would get them answered.

* * *

It was lunch time in the Great Hall. All of the students were happily eating their food and gossiping. I gazed over to the head table. Umbridge had broken her arm, but Madam Pomfrey had mended it pretty well. No one was sorry for her. Dumbledore, who had also got into a fight with Emma, looked fine. All of the rest of the teachers were talking in hushed voices to each other. Something must be wrong

Just then, Then there was someone standing in my food. There were suddenly strange people standing everywhere across the hall. People in armour, with knives, bows, arrows and swords.

The hall erupted in a flurry of conversation. Then two people stepped onto a bench.

One was a very pretty looking, with brown hair done up in a braid and beauiful eyes. The other was... Emma?

Well it was Emma. But she didn't look much like the Emma I knew. She wore tight black trousers **(AN: that's jeans in my attepmted British speak.),** black conbat boots and a Tshirt that read '_I'm Half Dead. Deal With It.'_ She was also wearing dark makeup and her blonde hair was tucked into a simple black baseball cap.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" yelled the really pretty girl.

Now Emma started talking."I would like to take this oppurtunity to say, If you are standing in someones lunch kindly step out of it. Everyone line up. I want Connor, Travis and Katie up here with me, as well as the rest of the cabin leaders."

The mystery people stepped off of the table and and got into a quiet line.

I pulled out my cloak and without any communication me, Hermione and Ron disappeared under it. We quietly moved over toward where Emma was standing with a group of people.

"What's the plan Em?" Said Emma's brother.

"Yeah, you know this place better than we do so you neeed to find a place for the entire camp to stay."

Emma held up a hand for quiet. She got a look on her face that could only bedescrin=bed by one of her friends as 'the thinking face'. She snapped her fingers "I've got it! Everyone follow me,"

The group tore down the hallways, with us in the invisibility cloak in tow. We managed to get to the front of the group.

"She's taking them to The Room Of Requirement!" Hermione hissed into our ears.

"But, if she uses it then we can't do our D.A. meetings!" said Ron.

A horrible thought occurred to me."Guys! If Umbridge figures out that Emma knew about the room before she might find out about the Army!"

I hope Emma's good liar.

Emma POV

_I need a temporary Camp Halfblood._

I repeated those words in my head as I walked past the entrance to the room. I knew itwas risky using our headquartrers for housing Halfbloods, but it was our best shot.

A largre white marble doorway appeared in front of me. I hope this works, I thought to myself as everyone ran forward.

I gasped as we entered the room. It was large enough to fit at least a third of Hogwarts comfortably inside it. The large domed ceilling was patterened with constalations like on Olympus. The temporary cabins were scattered off to the side. In front of us loomed a massive garden, with spaces for Apollo kids to practice basketball and even a few volleyball courts. Beyond that I saw an ampitheatre and a large hall. To the right I saw an archery range, a sword fighting arena and a dining pavilion. I could already hear Annabeth in the backround, chatting frantically to her boyfriend about the wonderful architecture.

Connor came up behind me."Nice job."

I put my hands protectively on my pockets, a Stoll was a Stoll, no matter where you were.

The demigods streamed forward, checking out everything magic made for them.

* * *

I was enjoying throwing my knives at a bullseye, pretending it was Malfoy's face.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" shouted a frantic voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Cassey Mittchell, a daughter of Hecate running frantically back and forth. I ran up to her. "Case, Chill. Kay, what's up?"

Cassey and me were very good friends. After my first year at Hogwarts I persuaded her to come with me and be in first year. Let's just say I nneded another demigod to stop me from going nuts. Cassey reminded me of a brunette Bella Thorne with brightly coloured hair extensions. She was still wearing her green and silver Slytherin school robes, making her look even more out of place.

"The wizards, they're here and they want in."

**Well, Thanks for reading !**  
**1!**  
**JUST KIDDING! I still have more story for you today!**

3rd Person POV

The teachers of Hogwarts waitedeagerly outside of the strange door, with the Headmaster at their head. They had been trying for a while to unlock the door. No spell could move it and no matter how many times they knocked the door stayed shut.

Over in a corner, a small ways from the teachers stood three particular Gryfinndor students, hidden under an invisibility cloak. They had been mere inches from the door when it shut and almost closed on the cloak. Right now they were watching the teachers progress cautiously. They didn't want them to discover them. They kept as quiet as could.

just then the door opened just a little bit, enough for someones head to peek out.

"Hello, Headmaster." Said Emma LeVerghne as she put on a smile."What can I do for you?"

Dumbledore regarded her with intrest, his eyes twinkling from behind his spectacles."Do you mind if we come in andask you and your friends some questions? Just a few, and only the teachers will be coming."

She pretended to consider it. Witha small nod she pulled open the door and revealed the room beyond. The demigods froze at the sight of the Wizards. "Can I have all of the cabin leaders,Thalia, Hazel, Frank and Jason please. Oh! And I need some duct tape." It was easy for her to be heard since everyone was silent.

She led the group to the large Hall, easily big enough for all of the staff.  
The Hall looked like a movie theatre room, except instead of a movie screen there was a waterfall for Iris-Messages and a small raised stage with a long table and chairs on it.

They filed into the hall and the demigods sat at the table.

Annabeth stiffled a laugh as she gazed at some of them."Behold, the Greek children of The Big Three."  
Thalia, Percy, Nico and Emma were all leaned back in their chairs, their feet resting on the table. The demigods cracked up.

"Yeah, They sure look mighty," Piper giggled as she looked at them.

They awkwardly removed their feet from the table.

Just then Katie came in, pulling two duct-taped Stolls behind her. That sent the demigods into a fresh wave of laughter.

"I have to admitt, I think I like them better tied up." Said Percy.

Emma cleared her throat."So, questions? Anyone?"

McGonagall stood up."Do you bind people often?"

Umbridge jumped up frantically."See! They're filthy Halfbreeds! They'll tie us up because we're threatening them!"

Travis looked confused."Does thyat make us your eniemies?" He guestured to the demigods.

Connor snorted."I'd hope not."

Travis nodded."That would be awkward for you, 'cause Emma's your girlfriend."

Emma turned beet red as the teachers looked at her in awe."As to answer you queston, Um, No. These two are special cases. Travis, Connor empty you pockets."

The boys scowled and did what they were told. they threw wands onto the table. Emma counted 50 in all. The Wzards checked their pockets.

"Well, 50 wands, I daresay mine was not one of them." She looked at them mockingly.

Connor shook his head and smiled as her tossed Emma's wand back to her.

She caught it with unbelieveable accuracy."See special cases."

WOW! THAT WAS A LOT OF TYPING! I was planning on making this longer, but since it's already over 1000 words I said Ah what the Heck, I'll do it later I hope you enjoyed,

Wisegirl6

PLEASE REVIEW! (::)


	8. WE Explain Stuff To People Twice Our Age

**Hi Friends! I am here with another chapter. Sorry for not updating but I was SUPER busy. **

**Song I'm listening to: Red by Taylor Swift**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 8: We Explain Stuff To People Twice Our Age

Emma POV

I took a breath as she surveyed her teachers. "Any more questions?"  
They looked at each other wearily. Professor Dumbledore raised his hand."Who are all of you exactlly?"  
I looked at Annabeth for support. I was probably going to be answering these questions for my friends so I wanted to take a break for a second. Also, she would make it sound more mature than I could ever be.

"Greek Mythology. Anyone know anything at all about it?" Annabeth started loudly. A few people raised their hands. Leo did too, before Piper swated him on the head. "For those of you that don't know, the ancient Greeks worshipped gods, 12 of them. In the myths the gods would come down to earth and fall in love with mortals. Even though it was years and years ago it still hasn't changed."  
There was a stunned silence from the teachers.  
"We are demigods. Half mortal, Half god."  
I could tell that no one in the audience belived us. I felt that it was my time to speak up. "It's true. We can prove it."  
I guestured to Percy and he stood up.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea." The water from the iris message watefall exploded and formed a atright line above the teachers' heads.

Annabeth stood up next."I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." She didn't have anything to present, her smarts being her main weapon, so she sat down.

"I'm Thalia Grace, dughter of Zeus and hunter of Artemis." She pulled out her bow and arrow and shot one of the lights, showering us with sparks. I blew one off of my shoulder that had caught fire and was smoldering.

Nico stood up next. I could see most of the teachers cringe when they saw him. I couldn't blame them, Nico was plain terrifying when he was upset." Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld." He raised his arms and skeletal warriors rose from the ground. They bowed to him before sinking back down.

"He is necromancing! He brought them back to life. Dumbledore, when the Minister hears this he will have you out for sure!" Screamed Umbridge.  
I glared at her. I had no clue what necromancing was but I had a vauge idea that it had something to do with spirits. "You have no control of us Umbridge, we're not wizards. Besides, that wasn't even magic, it's not something you can learn to do."  
Umbidge glared at me, clearly flustered, and pinched her lips till they formed a thin straight line.

"My name is Hazel Levesque," She inturrupted." Daughter of Pluto, the Roman god of the Underworld and all precious metals under the Earth." Hazel raised her hand and immediately a garnet the size of a papaya **(AN: LOL, you guys won't get it but a friend of mine will.)** rose from the floor. Whispers errupted and Hazel dropped her hand nervously, making the jewel slip back underground.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite goddess of beauty." I waited for her to say something like 'now everyone jump up and do the chicken dance' (which would be super hilarious), but she just sat back down again. I guess she wanted to keep it a secret.

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Roman god of the sky." He flew into the air and did some awesome aerial tricks. Sadly, the teachers didn't seem to care.

Leo confidently stood up."This is Leo Valdez son of the awesome Hepheasetus, god of blacksmiths and fire." He spread his hands and let fire engulf them. He rubbed his hand stogether until the fire died down.

Quickly Frank, Katie, and Will gave a little show and it took me a minute to realize who everybody was staring at: Me. I stood up and eased my breathing. These were my teachers, nothing to worry about. My fear must have shown on my face because Piper gave me a small nudge forward.

"Emma LeVerghne, daughter of the god of the underworld: Hades." I summoned the shadows and they all came to meet me in a flurry of darkness. they swirled around me and I felt a moment of temporary peace, this was where I belonged. This is where I am most comfortable. I eased my arms outward and the shadows rushed back to where they belonged.  
The teachers were whispering amongst themselves and I quietly sat back down. I could feel their gazes on the back of my head.

I liked it better in the shadows.

**YAY! DONE! I am so super sorry fro not updating! I had most of thids chapter written a month ago and I didn't kbow how to end it. I hope it was worth the wait,**

**Follow me on Instagram: Wisegirl666**

**Wisegirl6**


End file.
